


Let's Get Physical

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gym Sex, Gyms, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Pining, Niam - Freeform, Non-Famous Liam, Non-Famous Niall, Non-Famous everyone, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Liam play a little game: how much sexual tension can they handle before one of them cracks?</p><p>Hint: not very much.</p><p>[A gym AU where Harry signs Niall up with a personal trainer for his knee, but somewhere along the way Niall ends up with Liam and a whole lot of sexual tension instead.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get Physical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunshineflying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineflying/gifts).



> I am so so so sorry that this is late. There was a paper due the same Tuesday as this, and this ended up being a lot longer than I expected it to. Also, I just re-read the prompt and it was not as sexual as I remembered it being.
> 
> In my rush of trying to get this done, it's beta'd and brit picked by me, and as I am neither my own best editor, nor from anywhere in the UK, there are probably some mistakes which I will gladly fix if pointed out.
> 
> Still, I really hope you enjoy this and again, I'm terribly sorry this is late.
> 
> [If anyone wants, you can find me here: http://falling-idols.tumblr.com]

_This is convenient_ , Niall hums to himself as he bites into his egg McMuffin. 

There are practically no cars on the road, it being half eight in the morning, giving him an almost fully unobscured view of the gym and the treadmills in the window right across the street. Which Niall has to be inside of in about- he taps his phone, leaving a smear of grease on the screen- ten minutes. He pops the last of the sandwich into his mouth before digging around in the brown paper bag for the other one. He’s got time, he thinks to himself as he watches a lone figure stretch inside.

Harry had woken him up bright and early with the promise of a nice breakfast- since it was going to be his first day training and all- plain organic yoghurt sweetened only with strawberries and honey topped with fibre and oat bits. It was nice, because he was always told it was the thought that counted. Which was why Niall was secretly pleased when he found that there’s a McDonald’s right across from the gym where Harry had signed him up. He doesn’t have to know.

Suddenly, the bloke who was stretching inside the gym gets on the treadmill. Niall knows because he’s had an eye on him ever since he sat down to eat his proper breakfast. Niall swallows a bit of egg down hard watching the guy’s mouth fall open, forehead tense with exertion as he starts running. Five, ten, maybe even twenty minutes go by the time Niall finishes up his meal, watching the bloke work up a sweat that’s added a nice sheen to his exposed muscles. Niall licks his lips, tasting the sweetness of the ketchup that lingers, allowing himself a few more moments to watch before- the hot, sweaty bloke looks up, possibly straight at Niall, or at least that’s the way Niall feels as his stomach bottoms out and he crumples up the empty McDonald’s bag with a bit of shame tinting his cheeks. To save face- and to see if it’s actually him that the bloke is staring at- he waves.

Lo and behold, a toned arm is raised in a salute.

A tiny bit flustered, Niall supposes he’s a bit late to his first meeting with his personal trainer and high-tails it out of the restaurant. 

 

&&

 

“Do you know where I can find Josh Devine? I was supposed t’meet up wit him at nine.”

The clerk at the desk regards him and his meagrely packed gym bag with a raised eyebrow before looking back at the clock. His name tag reads _Zayn_ in fancy cursive handwriting and he looks like the last type of bloke you’d see at the gym.

“Yeah, he should be around the weights, s’where he usually is.”

“Alright, t’anks.”

Coincidently, the weights are only a stone’s throw away from the treadmills and Niall casually glances around for the bloke on the treadmill. He can effectively conclude that the rear view is just as nice as the front.

“Hey, mate. Niall, right?”

Niall quickly looks away as the treadmill bloke glances back to be met with a friendly smile.

“Yeah, that’s me.” Niall takes the lad’s outstretched hand and tries to hold on as he gives it a good shake.

“I’m Josh, I spoke with your friend Harry about some personal training?”

“Ah, yeah. S’fer me knee.” Niall lifts his shorts a bit higher so Josh can get a good look at the scar. “It’ll never be a hundred percent, but apparently exercise’ll help.”

Josh nods. 

“Alright, yeah, it will for sure. We can do that. And is there any other goal or goals you want to set to set for yourself?”

Niall forces himself to not look back to the treadmills.

“Abs aren’t ever a bad idea,” he jokes. 

“Alright mate,” Josh laughs, clapping him on the back. “This isn’t your first day of training. It’s more of a test run to see what you can already do- what’s that look for? Scared?”

Niall hopes his laugh doesn’t sound as forced as he thinks it does. But Josh has this evil twinkle in his eyes and Niall is genuinely regretting Harry’s decision to send him to a gym with a McDonald’s across the bloody street.

“Okay, when you’re ready we’re going to warm you up on the treadmill.”

 

&&

 

“Not going to get McDonald’s before this ever again, are you?” Josh smiles down at Niall smugly.

Niall groans, flopping back onto his hands as he tries to catch his breath back. 

“C’mon, mate. Give me two more sit-ups then we’re done.”

“Please no,” Niall whines again. 

“You’re doing great. I promise you it’ll be better next time if you don’t eat that shit before. Two more, come on.”

Josh eggs him on through the last two crunches, whooping and cheering when Niall collapses back against the floor, spent, unattractively red in the face and chest, and drenched in cooling sweat. A hand is offered and Niall half accepts it, half lets Josh pull him back up.

“That was a good job, Niall. I’m impressed.”

“Oh please,” Niall wheezes. “I’m just like every other bloke who thinks they can sign up and get fit in a week.”

Josh laughs, adding “but you did the last two crunches, so there’s something.”

Niall shrugs, grinning.

“So I’ll write up a fitness plan for you. Your knee can definitely be a bit stronger but it’ll be important not to push it too hard at first. 

“And we’ll get you those abs in no time,” Josh adds, winking. “Locker rooms are right over there if you want to clean up. I’ll see you the day after tomorrow. Good job today, mate!”

“Alright, t’anks again.”

Niall all but hobbles towards the locker rooms, looking around the fitness area one last time to check for the fit bloke on the treadmill. He’s gone, and there’s no one in the shower area when Niall checks it out so he strips down bare and turns the water up high, letting a sound of relief rumble in his throat as the water hits his back.

When Niall finally arrives back at their shared flat, Harry’s already there, throwing him a huge, dimpled grin from behind the kitchen island. There’s a plate of food set out, waiting for him and Niall’s stomach growls even if it smells like curried kale and lentils.

“So,” Harry drawls out once Niall seats himself at the island. “How was your first day?”

“Great, dad,” Niall squeaks out, taking the piss. “Got to meet loads of new kids and we even got to colour today.”

It works and Harry laughs, but not before pulling the dish of baked salmon and curried kale and lentils away from Niall before he can even sniff the plate.

“How’s your knee?” Harry asks again.

“S’ a bit sore,” Niall says as he thinks about it. “But we’re gonna work on it. Gonna get a fitness plan Wednesday.”

Seemingly satisfied, if the proud grin on his face is anything to go by, Harry hands back Niall his lunch.

 

&&

 

Niall hops off the bus that same Wednesday, stomach gurgling. 

Louis, Harry's TA and boyfriend had stayed overnight and Harry didn't even bother to make Niall breakfast like he had promised he would. That would be because Louis trapped him in the bathroom when Harry said he'd only wanted to brush his teeth before making Niall his breakfast.

Niall sighs, coming to a stop at the McDonalds before deciding a shitty breakfast is better than no breakfast, and only gets one McMuffin this time.

He makes sure there's nothing on his face before he walks into the gym just shy of nine o’clock, just in case Josh is going to watch for that sort of thing, but Josh is already intercepting him before he hits the front desk.

"Niall! Ready for today? Got your plan worked out and everything."

"Sweet." Niall staves off a burp until Josh turns his back, wishing he had a packet of gum on hand like Harry always does.

"Right," Josh says when they're finally ready. "We're gonna warm you up first, so get on the stationary cycle and start cycling. Ten minutes."

Niall's only been cycling for two minutes when Josh tells him to cycle faster, bringing him to a steady power cycle. The egg McMuffin churns in his stomach and he starts praying to a god he may or may not believe in five minutes into his warm up as his breathing starts becoming a bit harder to manage. 

The look Josh is giving him isn't all that comforting, like Niall isn't performing as well as he could or that he might have overestimated him just a bit, so Niall focuses on breathing steady.

It's all shot to hell once he looks over to see who's taken up the bicycle beside him.

His muscles look even nicer up close, and Niall only now notices four chevrons pointing down his forearm. He's also looking over Niall's way and he has stubble that could scratch the sensitive skin on his thighs red for days after and- he's smiling. Maybe at Niall. 

And Niall supposes he smiles back, before he trips up and his foot slips off the pedal, sending him face first into the handlebar.

Hot Treadmill Guy barely has time to laugh out an ‘are you okay’ before Josh is done cackling and telling Niall that his ten minutes are up. Which they really aren’t. He’s still got a minute forty-five left to stare and try to come up with a response that doesn’t consist of hot air or offers of sexual favours.

“So, we’re going to do some leg lifts which will help strengthen the thigh muscles above your knee,” Josh explains once he’s managed to coax Niall away from the bikes. “Basically, what you should be aiming for is warming up with the stationary cycle. If you don’t have one of those lying around, ten minutes plain walking’ll work, and not just around your room.” 

Niall laughs.

“Read right t’rough me.”

At least Hot Treadmill Guy gets a chuckle out of this. Josh doesn’t seem to have heard as he looks over Niall’s workout sheet.

“Then, you’re gonna work with your knee to strengthen it up, which is what we’re going to be doing right now with these leg lifts.”

The leg lifts are boring, nothing that has Niall exerting too much energy but he doesn’t suppose that’s what they’re designed to do. Josh leads him through a few more strengthening exercises, giving him tips and instructions on better posture and such (that Niall half listens to, he may or may not be a bit distracted as he has a clear view of Hot Treadmill Guy’s ass), before leading him onto cardio.

“Give me a minute of jumping jacks,” Josh says, and when Niall realizes that he’s got that same glint in his eye as when he first met him, he realizes that he’s in for a world of pain.

“Stopped for McDonald’s again, didn’t ya mate?” Josh claps a hand to Niall’s chest, knocking the wind right out of him.

Niall can’t tell what gave it away; the stale stench of breakfast on his breath or the way he’s starting to get sluggish.

“N-no?”

“Five more sit-ups.”

“Okay fine yes,” Niall gasps. He’s sure Josh can’t make him. It’s definitely been an hour forty-five. He’s done for the day.

“Just give me five more, Niall. You can definitely do it.”

“Got class today,” Niall tries.

“What time?”

“Still need ta shower after this.”

“There are showers here, mate,” Josh laughs.

Niall gives up and gives him the last five crunches and a ten minute cool down walking on the treadmill.

Niall’s just about escaped from the gym when Josh catches up with him one last time, handing him a freshly printed off sheet of paper.

“S’ your workout schedule for Tuesdays and Thursdays and the weekend. It has everything we talked about, warm up, knees, core workout, knees, cool down. An’ for fuck sakes, no more McDonalds!”

Niall’s definitely not going to let Louis ruin his breakfast again. He didn’t even feel this shitty Monday. 

Louis is thankfully gone from the apartment when Niall gets back, apparently to stand in for his prof who’s just informed him he’s too sick to make it, Harry says. Niall hopes he forgot something, like about the come stain on his favourite pair of jeans he hasn’t noticed yet.

“So what did you do today?” Harry asks as Niall rummages through the fridge. He needs something before he has to jump in the shower and get to class, and since Harry was too preoccupied with Louis, well. He’s on his own.

“Uhm.” Niall tries to remember what Josh had told him. “Some squats, knees… lad on the treadmill-“

Niall only realizes he’s said it when the words are out of his mouth and Harry’s eyebrows are so far up his forehead they’re almost touching his receding hairline. (Niall will use this as leverage against Harry one day, he muses).

“Not- not the bloke on the treadmill, did the treadmill…ing thing.” Niall sticks his face back into the fridge.

“But you’re thinking of doing the bloke on the treadmill,” Harry smirks gleefully. 

Niall laughs, crossing over to the cabinets.

“Crossed me mind once or twice. Nice pert bum.”

“But like,” Harry’s voice follows him, “actually on the treadmill or just anywhere?”

Niall hums, considering. He wonders how it’d work on the treadmill.

“The real question here is would you take it up the-“

Niall slams the cabinet door shut.

“Okay! Thanks, I get it Harry. Bit too far and where are the crisps?”

“I ate them.” Harry frowns.

Niall rolls his eyes and heads towards the shower in defeat.

 

&&

 

It’s been five weeks since Niall started working out with Josh and he’s finally starting to notice a difference. His shoulders and biceps are more defined, his knee’s stopped bothering him so much, and he doesn’t have to ask Harry for knee rubs every other day. Plus, despite the fact that Harry still serves him tasteless health-nut food, Niall has to admit he feels better with more energy. Even though he still smuggles junk food into the apartment every chance he gets.

Even Josh is happy and impressed with his progress.

And instead of only seeing Hot Treadmill Guy there three times a week, he sees him there five since Josh felt it was time to amp up his training. That’s always a bonus, especially since he seems to have noticed Niall’s shoulders too. Or maybe that’s because Niall’s taken up to wearing obscenely revealing tank tops, a fad he’d gone through around his sophomore year of university.

So Niall’s a bit pumped for his training session on Monday, feeling brave and confident enough to wave at Hot Treadmill Guy in the window as he warms up, even though he feels a bit drained from the previous night.

Looking pleasantly surprised, Treadmill Guy waves back with a grin.

Josh isn’t there by the weights when Niall walks inside. That’s definitely odd since Niall’s running fifteen minutes late. (It could have been worse if it hadn’t been for Harry, who literally dragged him out of bed, dressed him, and pushed him out the door with a granola bar in hand. 

Niall is never taking Louis up on his offer to light up and drink on a weekday again).

Niall sits on the floor mat and waits, trying to pretend he isn’t making eyes at Hot Treadmill Guy as he works on his lunges. After five minutes and getting caught staring four times, Niall finally gives in and texts Josh. His phone buzzes not two minutes later, after the bloke catches him staring again.

_Hey mate! didn’t get my email, huh? can’t come in, broke my leg indoor rock climbing this weekend. if u want, I can get some1 else 2 fill in. Or just talk to zayn if you want your money back for the sesh._

Niall doesn’t even get past ‘broken leg’ when his phone vibrates again.

_But think about getting another trainer! you’ve been doing really well so far!_

He sets out to texting Josh back, telling him not to worry and that he’ll look into getting a replacement. He adds a quick ‘hope you’re feeling better’ before sending it off.

When he looks back up, Hot Treadmill Guy is staring. At him. At Niall specifically (there isn’t really anyone else to stare at at this hour really) as he towels off the sweat that lunging has accumulated on his brow.

Niall offers a small smile then quickly rushes his eyes back to his phone because Mr Treadmill looking at him, sweaty and worked up, is a bit intimidating.

“Um, Niall, right?”

Niall’s heart rate absolutely skyrockets, beating harder than it did the first time Josh made him run a mile on the treadmill. 

He scrambles up to his feet, thankful that his knee only creaks when he puts all of his weight on it so suddenly instead of just buckling under him.

“Uh, yeah?”

“Liam,” he offers a hand.

Niall takes the bloke’s outstretched hand, damp but grasp firm on his own.

His eyes are a nice milk chocolate, Niall notes as he forces himself to make eye contact that doesn’t consist of dilated pupils and flushed cheeks like he’s fifteen again. They’re nicer than they are from a distance, and if Niall’s being honest with himself, the way they’re crinkling above a polite smile leaves him a bit dazed. Or no, maybe that’s because he hasn’t remembered to breathe in the last thirty seconds.

“Waiting for someone?”

Niall yanks his hand away at the sudden realization that he’s been holding Liam’s for way too long. He wipes the sweat off onto his shorts, just as quickly as the frown on Liam’s face fades. Quick enough for Niall to brush it off as his imagination.

“Uh, yeah, Josh?” Niall gulps, forcing the image of Liam’s tongue flicking across his lips out of his mind. “He’s me personal trainer. But I just found out he broke a leg, so-“ Niall doesn’t even realize he’s trailed off, focusing all brain activity on the way Liam is biting his lower lip. A bright pink tongue darts out again to sooth the indentations left by his teeth and maybe his mouth starts moving again, moistened and shiny. Niall isn’t too sure, he’s still hung up imagining his own tongue soothing his own marks into Liam’s lip.

“So, what’dya say?”

“What?”

Niall licks his own lips and Liam definitely notices.

Liam laughs, eyes crinkling again and Niall has a brief spark- definite cuddle after sex material.

“I might not be a personal trainer, but I can definitely train with you. If you’re up for it.”

Niall thinks it’s a great idea. A fantastic idea because he’ll finally be able to impress Liam up close with his hard earned muscles and chat to get to know him and then exchange numbers and blowjobs in Niall’s bed (provided he has the apartment to himself for once). 

Niall thinks it’s such a good idea that it’s probably a bad thing.

But he doesn’t think about that; just rushes out a ‘yeah sure’ with an exclamation point and a little too much excitement thrumming through his veins. He’s even up and off to the treadmills before Liam’s calling out his name again and asking him if he doesn’t start with warming up his knees first.

“S’ just that you usually cycle first,” Liam admits before Niall lies and says he was only going to retrieve his water bottle.

“I do. S’ good fer me knees.”

“What happened?” Liam watches as Niall mounts the cycle. “Noticed the scar.”

“Oh, it’s always bothered me. Didn’t think it was anything serious, then me flatmate Harry asked me to fill in for his guitarist last minute for a battle of the bands at the local uni cafe. Jumped and landed on it wrong. Completely fucked it up. Was on the waitin’ list for a while, wasn’t top priority ‘cause they didn’t think it was as serious as it was, so it just got worse.”

Niall notices he’s falling behind Liam’s pace, and maybe that’s because he’s a bit caught up in how Liam’s mouth has gone slack from exertion, so he picks up his speed.

“Must’ve been tough?” Liam looks back over. “Going through the surgery during the semester.”

“Oh no,” Niall replies. “That was over the summer. Could’ve been worse though, could’ve been stuck on crutches forever. So what about you? Come here often?”

Liam laughs at the shear stupidity of Niall’s question and says: “yeah, something like that.”

Niall realizes it’s a poor attempt at keeping the conversation alive when Liam doesn’t offer any more explanation, but then he’s launching a whole different topic, asking about university and Niall’s classes before firing off his own schedule. Niall learns that they’re actually at the same university and has to remember to keep pedalling when Liam goes off on a tangent for every other class.

Josh would be disappointed how much warming up Niall doesn’t do by the time ten minutes is up.

 

&&

 

Niall realizes quickly into the workout that Liam’s overly touchy. Where Josh would move a joint or a position in Niall’s posture to correct it, Liam lingers, fingers grazing over the skin as he works Niall through a couple of corrected motions until he’s sure Niall’s got it. Niall’s pretty sure this is just giving him more incentive to focus on incorrect posture more than anything. Especially when it comes to push-ups.

“Here, you’re arching your lower back too much,” Liam says. Niall arches a little higher before a large hand spreads over the dip just above his bum before sliding over to his opposite hip while the other grips Niall’s hip closer to Liam. Niall wonders if he exhales a bit too harshly as he pushes out the thoughts of Liam slamming him up against a wall in the locker room as Liam guides them down, forcing Niall to scoot his feet farther back.

Liam doesn’t say anything or complain about having to check Niall’s bum back into place _again_ when he probably knows that Niall knows how to do these right. Niall knows Liam knows because he chose to bench press right near him and Josh when they were working on technique.

“So I’ve a favour to ask,” Liam says once they’re onto sit-ups.

“Yeah, sure.”

“Hold me down.”

Niall practically sputters out the water from his bottle, eyes wide and cheeks starting to burn. He hopes he’s still red from the push-ups to hide the discolouration. 

Liam’s looking at him, eyes big and brown and innocent but the curve to his lips suggests something else entirely.

“‘M a bit wobbly when it comes to sit-ups. Need someone to steady my feet.”

Niall shouldn’t agree. He really shouldn’t.

Because Liam’s starting to make these breathy little grunts every time he pulls himself up and Niall has to grip his shoes harder to keep himself from adjusting his half-hard cock.

Was he supposed to be counting? He was supposed to be counting too, fuck it all. He tries to pick a number, any number to count from that seems plausible but the way Liam’s face has gone flush and the way he’s looking at Niall when he pulls himself up makes Niall want to shove his legs open and grind him down into the floor. His cock jumps at the thought and he huffs out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding.

Liam stops, resting his head and arms on his knees.

“That was a hundred, right?” He pants.

Niall blinks, a little dazed at Liam’s breath against his cheek. He’s still gripping Liam’s trainers. Hard.

He swallows.

“Um. Good, yeah. Hundred.” His knuckles are starting to ache, surely Liam can feel how hard he’s gripping his feet. 

But that’s not what Liam focuses on, his eyes flicker down to Niall’s mouth and Niall releases his lower lip immediately, still feeling the sting of his teeth as the blood rushes back to colour them again.

Liam huffs out a short laugh, and it takes all Niall has not to pounce before he ruins the moment.

“Hundred, right,” Niall says again, scrambling up to his feet. He looks anywhere and everywhere but at Liam as he pulls him up by his offered hand. It’s a big mistake, catching his reflection in the mirrored wall- face, neck, shoulders a bright red, eyes rounded, pupils blown wide.

Niall takes advantage of the moment Liam takes to fetch his water bottle to adjust himself in his shorts and rub the colour from his face.

The rest of the workout goes by without incident. The two slide easily from tension filled warm-ups to easy conversation between sets. To be honest, it makes Niall’s head spin a bit how Liam can have him fighting off the urge to kiss that stupid smirk off his face one minute, then have him relaxed and laughing about how his roommate started a fire in their bathroom the next, urges just a whisper in the back of his mind.

The amicable feeling of companionship lasts until their departure for the day is inevitable. Liam’s got class and Niall has to get home to shower and get ready for his own.

“See you tomorrow, then? Usual time?” Liam sounds hopeful.

“Yeah, sure.” Niall agrees. “See ya then, mate.”

Liam doesn’t say anything, just smiles and winks- or, maybe it’s a half a wink, part of one? Maybe Liam doesn’t know how to wink, but whatever kind of eye contact that was, it tilts Niall’s world a bit and leaves him with the feeling that something’s just changed.

 

&&

 

Harry doesn’t waste any time when Niall gets back. He’s got some sort of curry going that Niall was able to smell walking down the building hallway and Louis in nothing but boxer briefs at his side.

“So?” He drawls. “How’s Mr Muscles?”

“ _Who_?” Louis reels back, looking at Harry as if he’s just said the stupidest thing in the world. But that’s usually how their relationship is when they’re not having sex. Which is most of the time since they’re still in the honeymoon phase. “What kind of- if this is some codename bullshit, they’re worse than your puns.”

“Hey-“ Harry frowns.

“Josh broke his leg.”

“What?” Harry’s head snaps back over, face contorting with worry. “Shit, s’he alright? Does he need anything?”

Niall rolls his eyes.

“No, you dolt. That means I need a personal trainer. Or at least someone to train with me. And Liam was kind enough to-“

“No way.” Harry’s eyes widen as he grins. “So like, you’re actually going to do it on the treadmill.”

Louis smacks Harry’s forearm. 

“Wow, Niall. I’m impressed. Get it. But not on the treadmill. At least in the locker room.”

“Shuddup Lou,” Niall laughs, walking off to take a shower while Harry finishes up the curry.

When he comes back, he ignores their blatant remarks about the walls being paper-thin in the apartment.

“I know because I have ta hear you two all the time, you tits,” He fires back, shoving the rest of his curry into his mouth before grabbing his bag.

 

&&

 

Niall’s finally got it. It’s a game. They’re playing a game. They’re playing a fucking game and Niall can’t tell if he’s winning or losing.

Liam’s taken up making these ridiculous little grunting noises every time he pulls himself up to Niall and even though it’s been a few days of this, this trying to see who can work the other up more, Niall is still filling out in his shorts and yeah, he’s probably definitely losing.

And sit-ups are still rapidly becoming his favourite part of the day. (Though he wonders how long he has until he has to admit he knows the correct posture for push-ups. Not that Liam seems to mind).

“So,” Liam breathes when he’s finished. “I was thinking we could try a bit of boxing.”

Niall also wonders when he’s going to suggest grappling. 

 

&&

 

 _Got a new personal trainer!_ Niall texts Josh a few days later as he sits in class. 

_Great! Sandy right? Or Paul?_

_No, Liam._

_Ooooh, mr hottie on the treadmill you can’t keep ur eyes off of?_

Niall glances around the classroom as the professor asks why Byron’s work was so popular with the general masses. _Am I that obvious_ , he wonders. 

Before he can write back and deny it, he gets another text.

_Keep me posted on your progress!_

_Will do_ , Niall texts back.

_And on how your training’s going ;)_

Niall decides then that he might not keep Josh posted.

 

&&

 

It’s the first unusually warm day that signals Spring is finally coming after a long winter and Niall’s up at half six staring out the window, sipping sleepily at his tea. It was a surprise for him because Harry wasn’t there to pull him out of bed, he’s usually merciful on Saturdays. That and he finally slept over Louis’ for once. Niall just suspects his internal clock’s finally changing.

Maybe he’ll even go for a walk or start running. Josh had been trying to get him to do something on the weekends but Niall wouldn’t have any of it, not when it was so bloody cold.

After a second cup of tea he decides to go before he ends up staying in all day.

He doesn’t exactly have a route planned out, just follows the bus line he’d take to get to class, and despite his knee bothering him a bit he still keeps his pace at a steady jog.

When he hits the university he sees a familiar pair of broad shoulders and a chevron tattoo. Niall has to do a double take as he doesn’t recognize the dog, but when he looks closer, he sees that it’s definitely Liam. Excitement pools in Niall’s stomach and he jogs up, trying to get his attention.

“Liam! Mate, what’s up?”

Liam turns around, barely having enough time to reign in the dog with his leash. The dog jumps up on Niall’s leg, scratching his way up and yapping to say hello.

“Loki, down!” Liam scolds, yanking the puppy off until he settles for sniffing at Niall’s shoes. 

“Nah, s’alright, he’s cute.” Niall scratches around Loki’s ears, forgoing the puppy’s whines to be picked up. Last time Niall handled something small (Theo), Greg went off on him for not knowing how to hold a toddler properly.

“Yeah, when he behaves.” Liam frowns down at him. “Which is almost never around strangers. So, morning run?”

“More like mornin’ jog, knee’s not feeling a hundred percent t’day.”

“It’s okay though, right?” Liam’s eyebrows crease. “Was it the boxing?”

“Nah, it’s fine. Just acts up from time to time. Mostly when the weather’s crappy or changin’. Makes me feel like an old man,” Niall jokes. “You?”

And what a fucking stupid question is that? Niall could smack himself. Why is it if he’s not trying to act like Mr Sex he ends up sounding like a fucking idiot?

“Actually, I was just taking Loki out for a run so we could do it together maybe?”

“‘Course, yeah. Brilliant,” Niall agrees. Even though he’s already been at it for at least a half hour.

Loki seems thrilled about the invitation and starts tugging at his leash, forcing Niall and Liam to continue their conversation as they run.

Niall begins to realize running with Liam might not have been such a good call as his knee gradually starts to ache more and more and Niall starts to limp. The thing is, Liam’s still faster than him on a good day and Loki’s persistent, always tugging at his leash to go faster. He only gets a little break when Loki decides he has to pee not-so-gracefuly off the edge of the sidewalk.

Liam groans.

“Loki you’re so em- Niall? Y’all right?”

“Yeah, fine mate.” Niall winces as he digs too hard massaging into his knee. “Think I need a break.”

Liam worries his lip between his teeth, looking around.

“Want to grab a quick cuppa or a sandwich?”

They’re near a little bistro that’s just off the arts building, and even though Niall doesn’t have his wallet on him, he’s glad to grab a table outside and sit with Loki for a bit while Liam gets something.

“You like me don’t you?” He says when Loki whines up at him. Loki barks and Niall humours him with a quick scratch behind the ears and pat down that earns him a thorough licking on his hands.

“He likes you,” Liam says when he comes back, holding two cups. “I mean, he likes everyone but. I got you some tea.”

Niall stares at the offering, surprised before happiness and affection bloom in the pit of his chest.

“Shit, I’ll um. I’ll pay you back Monday-“

“Don’t worry about it, it’s fine,” Liam smiles.

Niall’s mind races. This isn’t a date, is it? It’s not like they were planning to meet up or whatever. And Niall’s knee is hurting him so they sat. And Liam took the opportunity to get some refreshments.

“I got you the breakfast since I wasn’t sure what you liked.”

“No, breakfast’s fine, thanks. Really, I appreciate it.”

Definitely cuddle after sex material. And late-morning lie ins with sleepy morning sex. With tea.

Niall mulls over whether this could be considered a date or not while stirring some sugar into his tea.

They don’t talk much after. Although Niall suspects Liam is trying to continue their little whatever-it-is that’s between them outside the gym because he’s sucking in his cheeks as he sips loudly at his tea. His lips pucker as they slip off the rim of the cup and there’s a drip left hanging as he swallows. Just as Niall thinks it’s about to dribble onto his chin Liam sweeps his tongue to lap it up.

Niall swallows, almost having forgot about the pain in his knee.

Thankfully, Liam finishes his tea a few moments later and Niall can enjoy his before they go.

“So I’m this way,” Liam points to the direction where Niall’s pretty sure the dorms are.

“Yeah, I’m a few minutes off campus.”

“See you Monday then?”

“Yeah, and thanks for the tea. And everyt’ing really. I’ll repay you next time.”

Liam tries winking again, tugging Loki away as he whines and tries to scratch his way back to Niall.

Niall limps back to the apartment, only to earn a scolding from Harry about pushing his knee too far while he thankfully massages it for the next hour.

 

&&

 

Saturday morning runs quickly become a thing. Tea with Loki napping between their feet becomes a thing too. Niall’s taken to bringing his wallet or at least some loose change, but Liam paying most of the time is a thing now as well. Niall doesn’t know how. It might be the big brown eyes and the pout.

 

&&

 

It’s Niall who finally puts grappling out in the open. He’s been slipping up the past few weeks in this little game of theirs and Liam has definitely noticed that he’s got the upper hand.

“You sure?” Liam asks.

“Yeah, looks sick so I thought we might give it a go.”

“Well. Uhm.” Liam nibbles at his lip, unsure. “Might be a bit dicey for your knee, Niall. I don’t want to overwork it like the other week.”

“It’ll be fine. Just go easy on me, yeah?” Niall slides a hand up Liam’s back; he can feel his spine tensing in the wake as he rests it on the shoulder opposite to him.

Apparently Liam is a bit weaker than he thought because they spend the next hour in a mess of tangled limbs.

It’s a bit dicier than Niall expects. Maybe a lot dicier. He manages to keep his ground for all of five minutes before Liam eventually overpowers him every time and sends him to the ground.

Niall is thinking he finally has a handle on things when he has Liam in a chokehold before Liam flips him and he lands haphazardly onto his knee, hissing in pain as he drags Liam down on top of him.

“My knee, my knee,” he panics a bit, urging Liam’s weight onto the other one.

“Shit, s’it bad?”

Niall groans as he bends it out. It’s a bit stiff and sore and he ignores the jolt of pain as he straightens his leg. It’ll swell up a bit probably like it did last time. 

“Nothing my roommate and an ice pack can’t handle,” he says.

Liam looks back up, face inches away from Niall’s. Niall tightens his grip on Liam’s shirt as he feels fingers brush on his, Liam moving in closer and closer and-

“What the fuck are you two doing?” Zayn asks, crossing his arms as he eyes them suspiciously.

“Grappling?” Niall rasps from under Liam.

“That’s not how- that’s… no you’re not. You know what? Never mind.” He walks out without another word.

Liam drops his head into the crook of Niall’s neck and huffs out a laugh as soon as Zayn’s disappeared back to the reception. Niall tightens his grip on Liam’s back to keep him from doing anything too stupid. Like trying to roll him over and kiss him.

 

&&

 

“Harry, I can’t do this,” Niall groans when he finally gets back home, flopping onto the sofa before pointing to his knee. “I’m one jumping jack away from jumping his bones. I literally get a semi thinking about the gym. Just the gym. I need to fuck him. Or him to fuck me. I don’t really care at this point, fuck me.”

Harry starts on his knee right away and Niall ignores the questioning look as to why he’s suddenly in demand for knee rubs again.

“Well then.. Just fuck him? You two both seem to want to go for it, so I don’t know what the problem is-“

Niall groans again.

“Harry, y’don’t get it. Whoever holds out longest-“

“Oh, so it’s a manly thing.” Harry presses to the back of Niall’s knee harder. “Your manliness is more important than getting off?”

Niall thinks about it. He thinks about Liam looking at him with that stupid smirk as he does a few push-ups more, muscles flexing and- Niall’s cock twitches, interested, and he has to force that train of thought to stop right there before Harry offers to help him with that as well.

“No. No. It fucking isn’t.”

 

&&

 

“Your knee still bothering you?” Liam asks as Niall winces through another sit-up the next day.

Mild irritation spasms through it, almost begging to be massaged but Niall doesn’t want to ask. His moment of weakness with Harry was just that. A moment of weakness.

Oh, who is he kidding. Even if his knee wasn’t bothering him Niall would still say yes to a massage.

“Yeah, think it’s done for the day actually.”

“Here, let me.”

Niall stretches his tender knee towards Liam’s open hands, letting him knead the joint, teasing the soreness from his tendons and muscles.

“Told you grappling wasn’t a keen idea.”

“Shuddup.” Niall swats a hand on his knee with a laugh. “That’s what I get for trying out somet’ing different?”

“Could always try out other different things,” Liam grins. He looks around, making sure the last of the early morning stragglers are gone. “Spread your legs a bit, want a better grip on your knee.”

Niall does, leans back and lets Liam work his knee. He’s not as good as Harry, but Niall supposes Harry’s had a lot more practice with his hands over the years while he’s not so sure about Liam. 

“That feel good?” Liam asks, thumbing into an especially sore spot above Niall’s kneecap.

“So good,” Niall groans.

Liam looks up, hands stilling and breath stalling as Niall licks at his lips. He takes a moment to compose himself before turning his whole attention to Niall’s knee.

“Yeah?” His voice drops. “How good?”

Niall shifts restlessly, trying to hide the fact that it’s becoming easier to see he’s dressed to the left today until Liam grips his thigh and settles him back into position. He still doesn’t look up. Just continues on Niall’s knee.

“Feels better.” Niall gulps.

“Good.” Liam’s hands slide slowly up Niall’s thigh, still massaging, especially when he discovers that his inner thighs are super sensitive and Niall can’t stop squirming. “Enjoying this?”

Liam pinches the skin under his shorts and Niall yelps out a yes. When Liam not-so-discreetly glances at Niall’s shorts again, Niall’s hard and aching and not even sorry. He looks up to meet Niall’s eyes finally, pupils blown so wide his eyes are almost dark as he moves into Niall’s space. 

“What would you say-” even Liam’s hot breath feels cool against the burn within Niall’s cheek- “if I told you that I wanted to suck you off right here, right now?”

He searches Niall’s eyes for a brief second, like he’s making sure he’s made the right move before ducking his eyes to his lips and pressing their foreheads together.

“I’d suck you off. And then I’d make you finish this set before letting you into the showers while I do. If you’re really good I’ll let you do anything you want to me.”

Niall shivers, looking down at the obvious bulge in Liam’s shorts, so close to his.

“Anyt’in?”

“Mhm, what would you wanna do? Bet your fingers-“

“I’d fuck you,” Niall gasps, daring to reach a hand around to cop a feel of Liam’s arse. “Fuck, I’d even blow you till-“

Liam grunts as Niall palms his arse, his cock twitching visibly in his shorts, so close it brushes against Niall’s own. Niall shudders, inhaling so hard his vision goes fuzzy for a second.

“Liam, Jesus, you need to touch me.”

“Hm? I’m not already?” Liam pants, pinching the skin on Niall’s inner thigh again until he whimpers, coaxing the first beads of pre-cum to smear his shorts. Liam definitely notices this, thumbing at his sensitive tip through the material to draw out another whine. “Bet your cock would look so good in-“

“Oh my God!” Zayn’s voice has gotten an octave higher since Niall last heard him speak, or maybe that’s just because he’s a bit surprised at what he finds. Again. “Oh Jesus fuckin- no. Nope. Christ, that’s the mat, I’m just gonna- oh fuck me. No, don’t take that literally please. Just… no stains. Not on the fuckin’ mats, lads.”

Niall forces a laugh as Liam huffs out a quiet chuckle when Zayn trips out of the room not a second later.

“Think- think we’re really done for the day.”

“Think so,” Liam groans.

It’s weird, Niall thinks, as he walks awkwardly towards the locker room with a proper erection tenting his shorts. He doesn’t think he’s ever imagined what this would feel like, but it feels a lot like embarrassment and Liam’s hand fitted firmly over the small of his back.

There’s a shower still on when they walk in, steam rising from the stream. Niall’s just about to turn the tap off when Liam’s hand wraps around his wrist, pulling his arm and him flush against Liam as he kisses him. As soon as Niall responds, kissing back, Liam shoves him against the wall and under the stream of water. His tongue slips past Niall’s lips as Niall gasps at the sudden burst of warmth.

“We’re definitely not,” Liam pants, kisses puncturing every word he says. “Letting Zayn ruin this again after all this time.”

Niall wraps his arms around Liam tighter, spreading his legs enough so Liam can slot his one of his own through and grind to give them both a bit of relief.

“Jesus,” Niall pants, his blunt nails digging into Liam’s skin where they’ve managed to steal under his shirt. “‘M close. Could get off like this, feel like I’m fucking fifteen.”

“Pull your shorts down,” Liam commands, pulling his own down to his arse. His cock bobs up against his stomach, flushed and slick with dripping water and pre-come. Niall does as he’s told, fucking up into Liam’s hand as soon as Liam’s grasped them both.

Surprisingly, it’s Liam who comes first, moaning Niall’s name into his shoulder and scraping the skin on his back red and raw. Niall doesn’t need much more than that, crying out sharply as he comes all over Liam’s hand as well.

“Fuck you’re so loud,” Liam mumbles, kissing Niall again.

“Should try fucking me at home then,” Niall suggests. “See how loud I can really get.”

Liam grins.

“That an offer?”

“Maybe,” Niall kisses him quick to hide his growing smile.

Liam hums.

“I was thinking dinner and a movie first though,” he says, slipping into his puppy-eyed pout for good measure.

Not that Niall needs much convincing.

“Yeah, that sounds good too. That sounds really good actually.”


End file.
